crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
June 2017
Thursday Version: v0.112 ;Tier 4 Talents & Legendary Changes Features: * Added Tier 4 Talents. Check out the blog post on CodenameEntertainment.com for more information. * Changed the names and icons of Golden Legendary items to match their Golden Epic counterparts * Added the ability to disenchant Legendary Items. You will recover enough Common material to level a Legendary up to whatever level they were, plus credit for a free Legendary Craft, with each disenchantment. Balance Changes: * The following Legendary items had their effects changed: ** Detective Kaine's Confusing Disguise of the Samurai Lumberjack Detective ** Natalie Dragon's Scaley Silken Cloak of the Big Sister ** Artaxes, the Lion's All-Seeing Amulet of the Prowling Hunter ** Mister the Monkey's Sparkling Squeaking Unicorn Toy of Amusement ** Pete the Carney's Incredibly Dangerous Boot of Don't Ever Kick People With It ** Pete the Carney's Super Life-like Rubber Chicken of Masterful Crafting ** Robosanta's Plated Santa Cap of Jolly Emerald Holly ** Robosanta's Self-Powered LED Belt Buckle of Holiday Cheer ** Larry the Leprechaun's Three-Leafed Crown of the Non-Royal Leprechaun ** Bubba, the Swimming Orc's Fish-Lensed Goggles of Perfect Underwater Vision ** The Exterminator's Impossibly Dense Computer Chip of Infinite Computations ** Greyskull the Pirate's Electronic Treasure Map of Specific GPS Coordinates ** Cindy the Cheer-Orc's Tastefully Decorated Uniform of Cheering ** Katie the Cupid's Magical Pointy Halo of the Prime Cupid ** Snickette the Sneaky's Padded Sneaker's Attire of Very Quick Fingers ** Foresight's 128-Bit Needlessly Fast Processor of Universal Series Buses ** Foresight's Cream-Colored Cape of Golden Favorites * The Golden versions of the above items have also been changed Fixes: * Minor text fixes. * Starter Packs which would award a Golden Epic will now correctly award a Golden Legendary if you already have the corresponding Legendary * Fixed an edge case where Flash Sales would not award the proper Golden Legendary if you crafted the Legendary while the flash sale for the GE was already available * Fixed an issue where Ranger Rayna's Legendary Badge item started with a higher multiplier than intended * (PC) Fixed legendary item previews showing a 0% effect in the event window. * (PC) Fixed an exploit for stacking Warwick’s Curse of Weakness with itself. * (PC) Removed the cap on monster spawn speed, which could be reached with spawn speed buffs from missions. * (PC) Fixed a scroll wheel issue affecting some versions of Firefox * (PC) Fixed Gloria’s Polymorph ability sometimes not affecting as many targets as it should * (PC) Fixed a calculation issue which made level 2 of the Sniper talent cost 221 idols instead of 220 Thursday Version: v0.113 ;New Event! The Yogscast Search for Simon Features: * Added a new Event: The Yogscast Search for Simon ! Runs until noon PDT on June 20th. ** This event was created in partnership with the Yogscast team and includes quest text, Crusaders, and monsters created with their help (and blessing)! Check out their always hilarious videos and streams at www.yogscast.com. ** Adds two new Crusaders that swap with Emo Werewolf and Sarah the Collector . ** Free play is accessible after recruiting both Crusaders, for 2500 Jaffa Cakes each play. ** All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Turps the Tasty Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Jeweled YogsChests for real money. * Added a new Starter Pack that is only available during the event and after you have recruited both new Crusaders. It includes several pieces of Legendary gear and chests for the new Crusaders. * Reminder: Chests for Jaffa Cakes are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. * Added several new codes to the game to buffs up new players and help them blast through their first play-through and get to the event. These codes are usable by all players. Check out Yogscast and Codename videos and social media in the coming weeks to discover the codes! Fixes: * Swapped the names of the two rarest Crafting Material missions to be more clear about which one guarantees epic material. * Fixed the icons for Detective Kaine's Mask and Cape Golden Legendary items. * (PC) Fixed healing amounts sometimes not being shown * (PC) Fixed the Click-tastrophy talent’s effect maxing out too quickly * (PC) Fixed Golden Epic gear not animating when moused over in the crafting window * (Mobile) Idols Over Time bonus now applying properly to resets. Thursday Version: v0.114 ;Alien Invasion Day, Year 2 Features: * Updated the Alien Invasion Day event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist : Reach area 300 while Slisiblyp runs experiments *** Recruit Red, the Ace Pilot : Reach area 300 while Red covers you *** Catastrophe: Reach area 400 while the world is ending *** Parasites: Reach area 450 while parasites hop around *** War of the Worlds: Reach area 500 while under siege from tripods ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Alien Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. * (PC) The campaign selection dialog will now display your highest area completed for each campaign. Fixes: * (PC) Maximizing the game as soon as it loads will no longer cause monsters to spawn in the wrong place. * (PC) Fixed Momma Kaine’s Freeze Ray not showing on monsters when something causes them to move faster. * (PC) Fixed a case where daily quest data could become corrupted. * (PC) Fixed a server/client discrepancy in calculating the bonus from Idols over Time. * (PC) Fixed monsters not being damaged in a predictable order when bunched up at the formation. * Minor text fixes. See Also Category:News Archives